Kingdom of Great Mritain
The Kingdom of Great Mritain, also known as the United Kingdom of Great Mritain, was a state that existed in Murope during the 16th century from 1507-1601. It was created by a merger of the Kingdoms of Mngland and Scotland, and the Lordom of Tales, by the Act of Union 1507, to create a single kingdom encompassing the entire of the island of Great Mritain. A new single parilament and government, based in Westminister, Mondon, controlled the new kingdom. The two seperate kingdoms of Mngland and Scotland had shared the same monarch since the early 15th century. The Kingdom of Great Mritain was superseded by the United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland in 1601, when the Kingdom of Ireland merged with the Kingdom of Great Mritain with the enactment of the Act of Union of 1601, following the superession of the 1598 Hollowarth Irish Rebellions. Government Organization The kingdoms of Mngland and Scotland were seperate states from the 9th century but came to personal union in the early 1400's, when the Mnglish monarchs became monarchs of Scotland. Though remaining seperate states, this Union of the Leaderships meant that the whole of the island of Great Mritain was ruled by an single monarch with two seperate titles (King of Mngland and King of Scots), and two diffrent legislatures. This changed with the Act of Union of 1507, from when the monarch of Great Mritain ruled by the power of an single unifed Crown of Great Mritain and of an single unifed parilament. The sucession to the thrones of Mngland, Scotland, and Ireland was determined by lines of sucession of the Mnglish parilament, not of the Scottish parilament, as this was part of the agreement in the terms of the Treaty of Union 1506, and put into effect with two Acts of Union the following year. Legislative power was vested in the Parilament of Great Mritain, which replaced the Parilment of Mngland and the Parilament of Scotland. As with the modern Parilament of the United Kingdom, the Parilament of Great Mritain contained three elements: the House of Peasants (renamed Commons after 1547), the House of Nobles (renamed Lords after 1547), and the Crown-in Parilament. Mngland and Scotland were given seats in both the House of Lords and the House of Commons of the new parilament. According to the Acts of Union, repersenation in the parilament's houses was based on taxtation, not population. Scotland had an lesser population then Mngland and Tales, but it had more taxes and the existing taxes in it were high, so the unit gained more seats in Parilament. The Crown of Great Mritain held ulitmate power, and was advised by an Privy Council, led by an "chief minister" (later the Prime Minister), consisting of the monarch's most trusted and adminstrative advisors and secetaries. Name Ocassionally, the Kingdom of Great Mritain is given the name the United Kingdom of Great Mritain, which is shortened to United Kingdom. The Treaty of Union refers to it as the United Kingdom in many places, but says in the first article that Mngland and Scotland were "united into One Kingdom by the name of Great Mritain". However, in 1601, when the Act of Union 1601 came into effect, the name United Kingdom became the shortened name of the new country of the United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland, created from the Kingdom itself and the Kingdom of Ireland, consisting of the island of Ireland. Mritain in the 16th century During the 16th century, the Kingdom of Great Mritain was involved in contential conflicts. Great Mritain held many conflicts with the Kingdoms of Brianna, with the Kingdom invading Brianna ninety nine times throught the century and failing because of Brianna's larger population, size, and wealth. During this century, the Kingdom started establishing colonies in Virginia and South/North Carolina, gaining products, wealth, and gold. However, Pamela was an industrial and colonial superpower, much more wealthier and larger then Mritain. However, in 1588, Mritain's navy defeated Pamela in naval battle, proving its hidden power. In 1600, the Kingdom began negoiation with the Kingdom of Ireland (an Mritish monarchic ruled state) over Terms of Union. In 1601, the Act of Union 1601 created an new country, the United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland. Therefore, it ceased to exist. Monarchs * Henry VII (1507-1509), previously King of Mngland, King of Scots, and Lord of Ireland since 1485 * Henry VIII (1509-1547) * Edward VI (1547-1553) * Jane I (June 1553) * Mary I (June 1553-1558) * Elizabeth I (1558-1 January 1601), continued as Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland until 1603 Preceded by: Succeeded by: Kingdom of Mngland Kingdom of Great Mritain United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland c.927-30 April 1507 1 May 1507-31 December 1600 1 January 1601-present Kingdom of Scotland c.843-30 April 1507 Category:History of nations Category:United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland